In molding operations, there is a need for sorting the output of the molding machine into two separate groups--one of acceptable molded parts and the other of molding by-products such as elongated runners which will be recycled.
Usually the product emerges from the molding machine, which cycles automatically, with acceptable molded parts already broken away from the runners, and a jumbled mixture of randomly oriented molded parts and runners moves from the molding machine on conveying apparatus. The parts and runners are ready for sorting--that is, segregation into separate groups.
The process of sorting the output of molding machines is often carried out by hand. However, devices have been provided to eliminate the need for manual sorting.
Examples of prior art devices and methods for segregation of plastic parts from unwanted runners and the like are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,264,012, 4,454,030, 3,651,938, 3,982,632 and 4,484,684.
Experience has shown that the devices and methods of the prior art have certain problems and deficiencies. In particular, some prior devices and methods are less than thorough in their segregation of parts from runners.
More specifically, runners too frequently fall between members intended to catch or hold them and end up with the plastic parts. This can necessitate subsequent manual separation or can result in the jamming of product flow in subsequent assembly operations.
In modern factories for plastic molding and subsequent assembly or use of plastic parts, there is a need for an improved segregating device and method which eliminates or minimizes the incidence of mis-sorting. Improved devices and methods should be capable of high-speed in-line operation with minimal operator attention.